The four LORD's
by Uchu no akuma no kami
Summary: Two wants to change the world their way, the other wants to make their power limitless, this is the journey they begun to be remenber not as the strongest Hunters but as legends, these if starting point of the four LORD's
Update 07/05/2016: fixed some mistakes nothing mayor

A/N: Sup guy this is Uchu no Akuma no Kami here bringing a new fic for those that know of me welcome back (for little that those are) for those that doesn't, nice meeting you all.

So this only a prologue to "The four LORD´s" if anything this should be a crossover, seen as I'm literally throwing characters from a game to a another franchise though I'm doing it as if they were raised there, but I really haven't found the Seven Knights tag (if there is any) so I´m waiting to see if they put it or not, if not this fic stays it's not really changing that much.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Seven Knights or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

"Talk"

' _Think'_

" _ **Loud whisper**_ **/SCREAM"**

In the deep of the night at the grounds of the industrial district of vale, a surprisingly young man with a spiky get up is in a dark hallway the young man wears a black knight like boots along black pants and wears a long sleeve shirt the sleeves reaching his hands above the shirt is a breast plate with spikes near the shoulders and a screaming yellow gem in the middle of the plate, in his shoulders he wears shoulder guards that cover half way his forearms, he wears black gloves, and has a hoodie which is pure black and has silver spikes growing out of it in the middle there´s a skull of some type of reptile, the young man also wears a mas hat covers all the way from his chin to his nose hiding everything below his eyes which are a soft pink color(if you didn't understand or want a graphic description just Google Seven Knights Black-hearted Kris) , just looking at people going over the street, some see him and immediately start going over the street or go back from where they came, the young man see someone actually crossing through the hallway entrance and with deadly speed grab him and pull him in the shadows the man was then press against the wall believing this to be his end when he saw the figure in front of him pushing him against the wall… only to be surprise when he handed him a scroll and at his words.

"Here call the authorities, tonight the party it's gonna get noisier, and make sure that they know that the black hearted fiend is there" he said with finality.

The man surprise and scared follow his instructions and then starts running out of the hallway.

The young man then runs to the end of the hallway finding the other side exit the starts running to a supposedly abandon warehouse with skillful movement while jumping he manages to reach the roof and in the middle of it he starts speaking loud while unsheathing the sword on his back.

"I really don't know what more cliché?" (if you want you can start to listen to I'm stronger while reading, I kind of wrote hearing it myself and I think it's even better with it) and then makes a hole in the roof and falls graciously in the floor, while looking around he sees the shocked expression of the white fang grunts.

"The fact that you all hide in a warehouse and do your illicit activities here or the fact that you haven't been found out at all".

The grunts quickly go from shock to take battle stances, quickly went in an offensive strikes trying to subdue or kill if needed the intruder, with little luck as he was going to be attack from behind he simply duck change the sword from his right arm to his left arm all while rising to give an uppercut to his abdomen taking advantage of his momentum so that the grunt instead of been send upward from the strength of the attack goes sideway directly in to another grunt and they impact in the wall making it break, another grunt saw that his right was open and tried to attack him from there only to be cut across his torso, how? Well he had applied force enough with his left hand in the tip of the handled of the sword so that the edge went up with enough speed and strength to give decent cut in his torso he saw others approaching from different side and grab his sword from the blade using the handled of the sword to smash the head of the nearest one that came from his left he quickly change the orientation of his sword so that he was using normally and with a single slash cut the three that came in front of him all this happen in a few seconds making all the other grunt uneasy, the fact that the man in front of them seem more bored than anything didn't help to ease them, other tried again an direct approach but all they got was to meet the edge of his blade.

He shook his head "direct combat won't get you anywhere with me."

He seem surprise as all the grunts still standing where shivering _'does this guys have spine or what?'_

He saw behind him and saw him, a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head his mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, he wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side, His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design he wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand.

' _Adam'_

'Adam' looks at the grunts then at the man below him then at the grunts again a remain unmoving and seemly unfazed.

 **Click!**

The young man that until now was focused on Adam was now looking at the origin off the sound, a little surprised that they hear and acknowledge his advice, if direct combat was useless the indirect was better right?

They all had rifles pointing directly at him they were smiling smugly when they notice the shocked expression he had but that smile change to resemble rage when that same bored look of his manifested again almost at the same time all the grunt started shooting with a deadly aim until their load were empty there was a cloud of smoke that disappear and show our protagonist with the same bored expression only this time he was with his sword protecting his face and torso and it was visible for all that he was bleeding, the grunt were smiling smugly again but it didn't last long a dark energy started to form around him.

" _ **Now it's my turn"**_ the dark energy seem to be pulsating and growing darker his sword was surround by it and the last they heard that night was…

" _ **Hear the whisper of Darkness"**_

And he throws a wave of darkness to the White Fang grunts that were so shock and scared that they couldn't move and they all receive it full on, another cloud of dust formed, when it disappear all the grunts were down unconscious, something more changed though, the guy wasn't bleeding he didn't seem hurt at all.

Adam was simply shocked, though he didn't let it show this guy was dangerous but his smell, he was Faunus also so why.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"You need to ask?"

"I don't understand your actions, so yeah"

"You endanger people's lives"

"…-""don't you dare give me the 'it better for the Faunus' bullshit; the only thing you're achieving by doing this is to stain the White Fangs good name as well all others Faunus, you're **not** helping you're **making it worst** " the young man says walking to a near shadow.

"It seems like our minds disagree them, too bad I admit you would have been a great ally K-" he couldn't finish as he was forced to unsheathe his sword to block the swing of 'K' that had appear from his side.

Adam was shocked, he knows him yes, but the whole darkness powers and now some type of teleportation power were never shown to him or the white fang whatsoever.

"Surprised? All kind of darkness is my friend that's why in the dead of night I'm almost undefeatable, because you see…" he said again going straight to a shadow.

" _ **Even your shadow is my ally"**_ he said right behind him with his sword raised, Adam was fast and manage to block while bringing out Blush and shot 'K' in the ribs but that didn't stop him from knee him in the stomach with enough strength to make him spit and lost his air, Adam recovers quickly and slash with his sword a few times making deep cuts, this still didn't manage to stop 'K' who throw him through the roof, 'K' then appears in front of him and kicks him to one side of the roof, he seem to be playing with him if the bored look in his face was any signal, when he was about to take the offensive again he saw him running to the shadows once again expecting to have him attack from one of the darkest places he put his guard up ready for anything or so that's what he thought 'K' simply leap in to a dash with devilish speed his sword surrounded by darkness.

' _He-'_ he couldn't finish the thought as he had to avoid the immense wave of darkness coming his way, again he was fast enough to avoid the attack but when he saw where he's opponent once stand he…

.

.

.

He wasn't there.

" _ **Darkness Strike…"**_ 'K' whispers in Adams hear who's stoic face finally broke at hearing his voice, been fast enough he readies to block been that he couldn't evade in mid-air, but he saw something terrifying his sword was slice through, it was literally slice in the middle, Adam survival instincts kicked in and he tried to evade and was in his mind successful as he had recive the strike but it wasn't deep and so non-lethal, he would had to start retreating an-

' _What!'_ he thought as pain went across his body _._

 _But why does it hurt like this!?'_ Adam started sweating a LOT and seem to be about to fall down.

' _It was not that deep, poison maybe?'_ Adam looks up and is even more perplex at what he sees, the cuts, the shot in the ribs, it wasn't there his wounds had just banish.

' _W-what!? He's not even… rrgg! Keep focus Adam don't fall now'_ it was useless he was about to pass out and his opponent was walking straight at him with killing eyes.

 _SSSHHSHHTTH_

'Adam here's Cinder the alarm went off what happened?' said a voice in his hears.

'Cinder I need help RIGHT NOW' he whispers in his communicator.

'Is it tha-'

'YES'

'Hold on as much as you can.'

'Make it quick I'm really on the line here.'

"So you're gonna-""I got nothing to tell to a corpse" 'K' interrupted him.

"Bu-"

"I am about to kill you, so why would I?"

"At least let me know-"

"Adam, you think I don't know what you're trying to do?"

"…?"

"You think of me as a fool?"

"…?"

"It is easier for me if **she** comes, as people say 'two birds with one stone'."

"...!?" he was seem through, but that sound, just little more and.

"You're wrong" Adam said.

"How so?"

"She won't come to me…" he said reaching for something in his back pocket and then throwing a flash bang "I'll go to her" he said using all the strength he has left to jump to the bullhead a little further.

It took a few seconds for 'K' to see again and then still he saw double, when he finally could see normally he saw at the distance and smiled under his mask, they were still in the range of his Darkness Whisper, the darkness energy started to form around him and flowing through his sword, but he saw something he didn't expect Cinder… she was… **smiling?** He is no fool she wouldn't smile like that unless… Nah.

"…!" he feel the aura given form in an offensive manner nearing fast enough to direct the darkness wave to the fire ball coming at him, splitting it in two, remembering his actual target he look at the sky only to find that the bullhead was gone, in other words his most important mission failed.

"no no no no no nononononono **NONONONONONONONOOOOOO!** "

He then looks at the figure at the distance and sees… her.

The witch he calls her,althought she is normally known as Glynda Goodwitch, she really has been a pain, getting in his way over and over and over again, he supposed that was to be expected authorities don't like 'vigilantes', but today was the beginning of the end of the White Fang and she got in the way, she ruined it all.

"You won't be going anywhere" she said.

' _Wait… what, she thought that I was… with them?'_

He could handle been called a vigilante, maybe a criminal but she mark him as one of **them** that was, for him at least unforgivable.

Mercilessly he used her own shadow to appear behind her grabs her and smashes her against the ground making a crack, she throws a fire ball at him and try to gain distance it was useless thought as he simply use the darkness to shattered the fire again and dash at her with the intention of using the darkness strike she makes a barrier but it quickly starts to fade at the darkness strike…

 **SHIINK!**

A staff was stopping his blade from going further although it was obvious that the staff itself was breaking under the pressure.

Another man had appear this one hold a more calm demeanor thought 'K' was no fool he did notice this man didn't think him strong enough to go through the staff and he was prove wrong as his sword soon pass through the staff, the man was fast enough to take Glynda out of the way then looks straight at 'K'.

"Ozpin… right?" 'K' asks with mocking tone.

"Yes"

"Maybe you'll be able to tell me then" Ozpin raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Explain to me Ozpin, why Vale's authorities are so stupid?"

"How dar-"Glynda tries to retort but Ozpin put a hand in front of her stopping her.

"Would you mind explaining?"

"Sure, the day XX (I don't know exactly how the timeline goes so) of the month X year XXXX"

"That's before…"

"Yes that's before the first actual terrorist attack the White Fang made openly becoming a terrorist cell, in that time I use to be between their ranks but when I found out how many people, innocent people where going to die, or suffer because of it, I couldn't take it so I called the authorities" he starts laughing.

"They told me this exactly words 'kid that's serious business to joke about don't joke like that'" he said.

"…!" both Glynda and Ozpin were without words at the statement.

"day XX month X year XXXX, day XX month X year XXXX, day XX month X year XXXX, day XX month X year XXXX" 'K' said

"!"

"All those times I was ignored but, the last of those it's when I lost people that meant the world to me, before i had'nt feel something like that, I though of all those people that must have feel the same and decide that i would at least try and stop them myself, and so I'm proud to say that the day XX month X year XXXX didn't became the six great attack of the White Fang cause I prevent it, and many other, that's the reason that comments goes, that only five of ten attacks have happen, you all live in fear that the other five happen at some point but you don't realize that those were prevented"

"FREEZE!" vale officers were starting to appear raising their guns at him.

Ozpin sees the dark energy around his body and quickly put between them.

"WAIT!" he screamed at both the officers and at 'K'.

"You go inside building there are White Fang member knock out in the floor below make it quick, we don't want them to put resistance now, do we?"

The officers quickly and without question went inside the building.

"Can you tell me more?" Ozpin asks closing the gap between them while Glynda started to get back in her feet.

"Sure I guess"

He explains everything from the reason the Faunus were taking such extreme tactics to those that were promoting and supporting said actions.

"Adam Taurus, I know that he used to be a simple grunt but with the time he advance until he literally became the hero of many White Fang, how? Someone that started as weak as any other grunt that become's so strong yada yada yada, he really rise the morale of the little grunt that actually believe the whole 'give it your all for the cause ideal', why? He follows that line of thought himself, meaning that he doesn't care the lives of innocents as long as the mission is successful"

"Then there's Cinder Fall she is… I'm not gonna lie she's actually super-hot and her smile can actually blow your mind, but I have learned that, one doesn't want to see that smile, it's signal that whatever she's planning is going to the letter"

"Her plans?"

"Such includes the terrorist attacks the White Fang commit, most were planned by her"

"Why do you fight?"

"…?" 'K' seems curious at the question.

"I guess, well before it was because I wanted no one to get hurt, then I felt what it was to have someone taken from you, and didn't what others to feel that, but today maybe its revenge, I don't know anymore."

"Something that really haunts me is the potential this generation of hunters may have, I wish as a chairman, as a professor that that potential may be grown to where those limit may break, I believe your potential to be limitless, so here I ask you…"

"Have you ever thought of becoming a hunter?"

"I would be lying if I tell you that the thought never cross my mind, but after the whole been ignore ordeal, well, I didn't want to be one anymore."

"I really believe that you could help many problems in the law system we currently have but those can only be solve from with in, there is not that many people in the world that think as you do, and there are even less that actually do something about it, I ask of you again, would you like to enter in Beacon."

"What is the value of your word Ozpin?"

"My life" he said without hesitation.

"That's a lot to put in the line"

"You put it in the line as easily as this so why can't I?"

"Very well, if anything I did try at least"

"Professor Ozpin chairman of Beacon" Ozpin said offering a handshake.

'K' took of his hoodie and mask revealing his pale white hair.

"Kris Lion the Black-Hearted Fiend" 'K' or Kris said shakin hands with Ozpin.

A/N: well that it for now, so what do you think, good, bad, I don't mid the criticism as long as it doesn't become flames, well this is Uchu no Akuma no Kami taking my leave.


End file.
